


Nintendo Lo-fi

by rainydayribbons



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pokemon References, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayribbons/pseuds/rainydayribbons
Summary: “Damn, Toby... you’re really good at this game!” Liu stated while his attention was glued to the screen. “I mean, did you grow up with Pokemon? Our mom thought all video games were violent, especially Pokemon - she said it was basically demons fighting other demons - so I’m not really familiar with a lot of the type advantages… but you seem to know exactly what to use!”Toby admired that his voice was still very cheerful despite losing. It almost made him feel guilty and want to go easy on his new friend.--A cute, feel-good fic about Toby meeting Jeff's older brother, Liu, and unexpectedly crushing. They all hang out and play some video games together!
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Nintendo Lo-fi

**Author's Note:**

> bro i just want some cute shit okay….. uhhh there’s like no official age for liu, but i always saw him as jeff’s older, 16 yr old brother, so just saying that as a disclaimer since some ppl see him as younger or older? like how in the original he was actually younger than jeff but in homicidal liu he's his older brother so idk. i also kinda based the time period off of what i woulda played back when i was first into creepypasta and around jeff’s age, so :^) yeah! hope u guys enjoy this, it was just some cute self-indulgent shit i wanted to write to b happy. also, i wasn’t sure if i should write toby with a stutter or not bc like, canonically i don't think he has one, but a lot of ppl write him with one? but i personally like his stutter so i decided to keep it :] anyways i hope u all enjoy!

The long dirt path ahead always seemed to go on forever, and the further he walked, the dimmer the streetlights seemed to become. This road used to give off an eerie atmosphere, but throughout Toby’s months of murder and crimes, it’s become just another part of the routine. In the past, he may have been the type to jump at the sound of autumn leaves crunching beneath his feet, but now, he is able to see them for what they are - only leaves. There are much scarier things than leaves.

  
It wasn’t an unpleasant walk, although it was chillier than expected. For most of it, Toby was only focused on getting to his destination… which was admittedly difficult, considering how absorbed he would get in watching his surroundings. Occasionally, he’d get distracted and stop whenever he saw a streetlamp flicker. It was a subtle moment of entertainment, simply curious to see if it would continue to flicker, go back to its usual fluorescence, or die out altogether. Usually, a jolt of his neck would bring him out of this transfixion and he’d carry on.

  
“Ugh… now I get why Jeff likes t-to meet me ha-alfway.” He scratched his head in frustration and watched the cold frost escape his mouth as he spoke. It wasn’t winter yet, but it certainly was cold like it. He figured he’d most likely freeze to death before he could make his way to Jeff’s house by himself. It’s not that it was particularly far, or even hard to locate, but the surrounding forest was always so fascinating. It felt like every trip he took, he would notice something new. He really shouldn’t have told Jeff not to come and get him, but it was too late now.

  
He shoved his hands inside his pockets and continued to trudge on, hoping that maybe closing his eyes would help him get there quicker. After all, you can’t get distracted by your surroundings if you can’t see them. The path to Jeff’s house was straight, with no twists or turns, so just maybe, if he closed his eyes and continued walking…

  
Well, it sounded like a safe enough plan. Too bad he never thought he’d bump into someone.

  
“U-ugh… Jeff? I thought I to-old you not to―” his sentence was immediately cut off the moment he opened his eyes. This was definitely not Jeff. Directly facing him was a somewhat bewildered boy with stitches all across his face. His hair was long - only slightly longer than Jeff’s - and appeared to be a smooth, chocolatey brown colour… although, it was hard to tell with the terrible lighting.

  
“...I’m sorry, did you say Jeff? As in, Jeffrey Woods?” He adjusted his scarf as he spoke, seemingly burying his face in it. Toby figured he was either self-conscious, shy, or very cold - none of which would be too unusual. This was, however, the first time he had heard someone bold enough to include Jeff’s last name in a sentence.

  
“Uh… yeah, I did. I’m gu-uesing you were heading o-over to his place just now, too?” Toby asked this, but he already knew the answer. What else would this person be doing going down this path? It’s not like there’s anything else here… besides, whoever he is, he knows Jeff. Needless to say, the whole situation made him slightly more on edge.

  
“Oh, good,” the stitched boy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief in between speaking, “maybe you can help me then? I’m still not used to this part of the woods… “ He shook the rubble off his knees as he stood up and extended a hand, still using his other hand to hold up his scarf. Toby sat there dumbfounded for a few moments, tracing over the features of his face before a tic snapped him out of it. After that, he grabbed the boy’s hand and accepted the offer to help him up.

  
“U-um… who are you?” He felt thankful that he didn’t stammer when asking, since it really wasn’t a question he wanted to repeat. It felt rude to stare, but the more they walked together, the more the curiosity was eating him up inside. There were so many questions swirling around in his mind, but most of all, he wanted to know why he seemed unphased over Toby’s own presence.

  
“Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself… I’m Liu, and I’m― wait, I think I can see Jeff’s house from here!” He stopped mid-sentence the moment the battered down house came to view. Toby watched him do a half-jog rush to the house, accidentally leaving him behind. He sighed, shrugged it off, and decided to pick up the pace to catch up. Any questions he had, he was sure Jeff would be able to answer.

  
Toby went to ring the doorbell, but Liu had already opted for knocking on the front door. From inside the house, various crashes and clangs could be heard, as well as what was most likely a muffled shout from Jeff to signify that he was on his way to the door. A few moments of awkward silence later, and sure enough, there he was with a face that immediately changed from grumpy to amused.

  
“Y’know, you can just walk in the house right? I left it unlocked since I was expectin’ you guys.” Jeff leaned his body against the door frame and crossed his arms, clearly teasing. “Anyways, did you guys bring it?” His hands curled into excited fists as he seemed to bounce with anticipation.

  
“Aww y-yeah, you know I did!” Toby reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out two Nintendo DS systems. One was an electric blue with a few stickers on it, while the other was plain and pitch black. “Remember, you promi-ised to be careful with it, okay? I-I don’t wa-ant anything to ha-appen to it. No scratches or de-ents, this is i-important to me.” Jeff didn’t seem to be listening, but Toby reluctantly handed him the blue DS anyways.

  
Next, Jeff looked to Liu. “What about you, Liu? Did’ja bring it too?” Jeffs question was met with a gentle smile and the slow unveiling of a cherry red DS.

  
“Mom never did let us have video games, and I just happened to snatch it off of someone I killed. He had a lot of games too! So I was pretty lucky that I found this in time for our game session.”

__  
Wait… Mom? Wait a second...  
  


“Wait, wait, wait, h-h-hold on…” Toby pinched the creases of his forehead together and attempted to gather his thoughts. “Are you saying… are y-you telling me you gu-uys are… “ His eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. He examined Liu’s silky brown hair, emerald green eyes, and somewhat timid personality… then Jeff’s coarse black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and incredibly brusque disposition. Toby just couldn’t connect the dots between them.

  
“Woah, you bumped into my brother on the way here and didn’t even know it was him? Dude, that’s fuckin’ hilarious. Yeah, it was kinda last minute, so I forgot t’tell ya he’d be comin’… I didn’t think it’d be a big deal, though.” Jeff continued to chuckle about it as he led both of them inside. “I mean, did you just forget that I had a brother, or what?”

  
“N-no! I mean, I remember you t-talking about h-him but… I’ve never a-actually seen him or, we-ell, met him!” Toby gestured to Liu as he said this, but realized too late that it may be considered rude, so he opted for waving after cracking his neck instead, hoping it made him come off friendlier.

  
“Well, now that you know who I am, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Liu’s smile was warm and friendly (unlike Jeff’s), as well as his personality (unlike Jeff’s yet again). “I’ve heard a lot about you from my brother, thanks a ton for being so nice to him!” As he said this, he ruffled Jeff’s hair, and in that moment, Toby could immediately tell that Liu was the older brother. It was bittersweet to watch, since it reminded him slightly of his bond with Lyra.

  
“I-its nothing, Jeff’s a pretty c-cool gu-uy to hang out with. He u-usually kicks my ass at vi-ideo games, though.” Toby chuckled slightly, trying to avoid Liu’s gaze. It wasn’t that he was shy, but truth be told, he didn’t interact very often with other people, so he wasn’t too sure how to act. Liu seemed so formal… but everything about this hangout screamed casual. Needless to say, it was conflicting to figure out which tone he was supposed to match.

  
Jeff’s outgoing personality really ended up being what saved the day. Most likely, he could feel the awkward tension in the air. Everytime the conversation would lag, he’d be able to pick it right back up by talking about whatever was on his mind. Whether it was the quality of snacks, or bragging about beating them at Pokemon, he was able to keep this small get-together lively and fun. However, there were a few moments Jeff didn’t intervene…

  
“Damn, Toby... you’re really good at this game!” Liu stated while his attention was glued to the screen. “I mean, did you grow up with Pokemon? Our mom thought all video games were violent, especially Pokemon - she said it was basically demons fighting other demons - so I’m not really familiar with a lot of the type advantages… but you seem to know exactly what to use!”

  
Toby admired that his voice was still very cheerful despite losing. It almost made him feel guilty and want to go easy on his new friend. It was just like Liu said, Toby did have an advantage in knowing the game better. “Yeah, my sister and I u-used to play it all the time together,” he began as he selected the moves his Pokemon would use for this turn, “so that’s why Jeff uh, b-beats me all the ti-ime. My sister knew I li-iked Dragon types most, so she would cater her te-eam to be Ice types. He’s b-borrowing her cartridge right no-ow, but someday I ho-ope I can find a copy of Platinum just for h-him. It’s kinda awkward gi-iving him my sister’s hand-me-downs.” When Toby finished explaining, Liu nodded in response and turned his attention back to the game.

  
"Why is Ice good against Dragon, anyways?" Liu questioned.  
  


Toby thought about it for a moment, not really sure how he knew, just that he knew. "Uhh... hibernation? Ma-aybe?"  
  


* * *

  
After a while of conversing, Toby noticed they were talking one-on-one without Jeff intervening, and the more comfortable he got, the nicer the conversation was. He glanced over in Jeff’s direction to see what he was up to, but just as he suspected, he was messing around on Pictochat while waiting for Toby and Liu’s match to end. Toby couldn’t shake the feeling that Jeff was letting them talk together alone, especially since it’s unusual for him not to interject the moment he hears his name in a conversation. It was like watching a dog’s ear twitch when you call their name - you know he hears you, but he’s keeping his space.

  
“Aw man,” Jeff groaned from across the room, “it looks like we’re outta chips. If only I had a nice and kind older brother to walk to the convenience store across from here and steal us some more chips… “ Suddenly, a pair of singed puppy-dog-eyes were turned directly to Liu. Jeff cupped his hands together in the form of a prayer, pleading in the most ridiculously ingenuine way possible.

  
All Liu could do was laugh and say, “I guess it can’t be helped, huh?” before ruffling Jeff’s hair yet again and heading out the door. He said he’d be back in around half an hour, and gently waved as he closed the door behind him.

  
That’s when Jeff turned to stare at Toby with the silliest grin he’d ever seen in his life. “Soooo… what d'ya think of my brother!” Jeff asked, but it came off more as an eager statement than a question.

  
“He’s pre-etty cool… he has a ki-ind of serious vibe to him, you know? He’s fun to pl-lay videogames with, too. U-um… his eyes are kind of hypnotic t-too… it feels like I co-ould stare at them forever.” Toby’s thoughts started drifting as he imagined how cute Liu was, while Jeff looked on with a face that could only be described as smug.

  
“You like him, don’t you?” The grin on Jeff’s face continued to widen, and he looked more mischievous now than he could ever look while killing someone. His hands were pressed against his own face, waiting intently on Toby’s reply. If Toby had been drinking water at that moment, he would have certainly spit it out.

  
For the first few moments, Toby couldn’t say anything. He was too busy processing what he had just heard over and over in his mind. Seconds turned to minutes, and eventually, his normally pale face was now flushed and dyed completely pink. “H-huh?! I j-j-ust _met_ him, I-I don’t e-even kno-ow what his f-favourite animal is! O-or colour! Or f-food!”

  
All Jeff could do was continue smiling and rubbing his scheming little hands together. “Dogs, green, and baked potatoes! I knew it… you do have a thing for him! Wow Tobes, you sure fall fast. God, listening to you two was nauseating! Like, you may as well’a just pulled out a ring ‘n proposed right then and there!” Toby never thought that the worst moment of his life would be getting teased by a 13-year-old on his newly formed crush.

  
“Sh-hut up! Did you pl-lan this or someth-hing? What are you, a m-matchmaker now?” Toby pulled his goggles above his eyes and buried his face in one of the couch cushions. This was terrible. He wasn’t even sure which made him feel more embarrassed - the teasing from Jeff, or the fact that his crush was that obvious.

  
“Nah, I mean, not really,” Jeff continued to doodle on Pictochat while he talked, “I just had a feeling that if you two met, you’d get along really well together… Liu came back in my life fairly recently, and to top it off, he might even be moving in. So I thought… “ When Jeff paused, Toby looked up from the cushion and saw an expression he had never seen on Jeff before. It looked sorrowful… yet, not upset. It was almost as if he was feeling nostalgic.

  
“Well, I guess I thought it’d feel more like a family this way. Just two people is kind of small, so…” At that moment, the realization that Jeff really was still just a child hit Toby harder than a truck. Toby was no adult either of course, and he can’t deny how much he misses most of his own family, but Jeff was still much younger than they were. It wasn’t childish at all for him to want to experience some form of a family again, and it was certainly something Toby could empathize with.

  
“If you fuckin’ laugh at me though, I’ll shove a knife down your throat, got it?”

  
“D-don’t worry, I’ve got it.”  
  


* * *

  
Right on que, Liu came back with an armful of family-sized chip bags. Barbeque for Jeff (since he knew they were his favourite), Original as a default to share, and Salt & Vinegar chips. Toby didn’t really have a chip preference, and even if he did, it wouldn’t have mattered since he forgot to tell Liu before leaving anyways, but it was rare to see Salt & Vinegar as an option on the table.

  
“Ugh, yuck, I can’t believe you brought Salted Vinegar, that shit burns my tongue, I don’t know how you can stand the taste.” Jeff stuck out his tongue, clearly disapproving of his brother’s choices.

  
“You don’t know what you’re missing, the burn is the best part. No offense. Also, it’s called Salt _AND_ Vinegar.” Liu popped open the bag and grabbed a handful of chips to munch down on. 

  
“Whatever dude, at least Toby here is a man of taste, right?” Jeff looked in Toby’s direction, extending out a hand that held a single Barbeque-flavoured chip.

  
“U-uh, well, actually… I kinda l-like Salt & Vinegar too. All flavours o-of chips are pretty go-ood, though.” Toby looked over at Liu and his chips once he finished speaking, causing Jeff to lower his outstretched arm in defeat and disappointment. Instead, Jeff threw the sole Barbeque chip up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

  
“Oh, shit,” Liu took his hand out of the bag, “sorry Toby, I didn’t know they were your favourite too! I just assumed you wouldn’t like them... I’ll get up and get a bowl and pour you some of the bag―” However, just as Liu got up, Toby found himself unexpectedly grabbing his wrist to stop him.

  
“I-it’s okay! U-uh…” he let go of Liu’s wrist and nervously avoided eye contact, “I mean, w-we can just sha-are from the bag, you do-on’t have to do that. It’s o-okay with me.” Toby felt the colour rush to his cheeks, embarrassed by his impulsive action, but Liu didn’t seem to think much of it and plopped right back down next to him on the couch. Meanwhile, Jeff was poorly restraining his snickering. It was a good thing Liu was oblivious.

  
“As long as you’re okay with it, then sure, it’s no problem with me.” He cracked the bag open a little more, so that there’d be enough room for both their arms if they were to grab a chip at the same time. “Make sure you roll up your sleeves, though. Wouldn’t want any salt clinging to your clothes.”

  
“I ha-ave bandages on my hands, is it s-still okay for me to grab from the ba-ag?” Luckily, he had changed them before arriving, so they were clean. Still, he figured it’d be better to at least ask.

  
“God, what are you two, a couple’a school girls or somethin’? It’s fuckin’ chips.” Jeff’s teasing made Toby hide his face in his hands, but Liu just seemed to laugh it off. He wondered if he saw it as Jeff’s usual sibling banter, or if he could tell there was something more to it.

  
Toby ended up sharing the chip bag with Liu, and they all resumed playing games together. In order for everyone to have a chance to battle, they would simply swap around every battle, aside from special scenarios where a rematch would be demanded. Occasionally, everyone would take a break to catch some new pokemon. Whenever someone wasn’t currently in a match, they would head over to Pictochat and draw something silly or leave a question for the next person to join to answer.

  
Liu and Jeff were currently facing off in a heated sibling battle, so Toby figured he’d check up on the latest Pictochat entries. From Jeff’s end, there were a lot of crudely drawn figures. Sometimes, he would draw up a short and funny comic. If you could look past the artwork, then the jokes definitely hit. Meanwhile, Liu would ask interesting questions directed at no one in particular. Likely, it was so that everyone could get to know each other better, since he would answer his own question after asking.  
  


[ _What’s your favourite dessert? Mine is lava cake!_ ] Toby responds with chocolate chip cookies.

  
[ _What about the Holidays? I really liked Christmas._ ] Toby thinks for a second, and answers with both Halloween and Valentine's Day… both purely because of the discounted candy. He had quite a sweet tooth.

  
The most recent question, however, caught Toby off guard as he read it.

  
[ _Is it okay to spend the night?_ ] Toby thought about who this question was directed at. It seemed at first like it was asking for Jeff’s permission, but he wondered if this was a question for everyone as well. Was he indirectly asking if Toby would want to have a sleepover? He looked up at Liu, who was still sitting next to him, but turned towards the direction of his brother. Toby had been slouched against Liu’s back, scrolling through the Pictochat messages.

  
“Hey, Jeff… would it be okay t-to have a sleepo-over?” Toby figured he’d take the initiative and ask directly. Jeff closed the DS and set it down on the table before letting out an exaggerated yawn.

  
“Yeah, I’m kinda beat… the sun set a while ago, so I mean, if you guys want to… a sleepover does sound pretty sick.” Jeff scratched at his neck a little and stretched as he got up from his chair. He then decided to plop down on top of Toby and Liu, sprawled out as if he had just died in a theatrical performance.

  
“Sh-hut up dude, you know you don’t sleep haha.” Toby nudged Jeff with his elbow. Jeff did nothing in response, so he decided to admit defeat and just slouch the upper-half of his body on top of Jeff. Liu decided to follow his example and slouch as well.

  
“What if we just slept like this. That’d be so funny. Like imagine if we all just fuckin’ conked out while sprawled on top of each other.” Jeff laughed at the joke, but then his tone suddenly dropped. “Actually… would it be okay if we all slept in the same room? It uh, kinda fuckin' sucks to be alone…”

  
Toby felt his heart sink a little, thinking about how lonely Jeff must have really felt in this house, all by himself. He began to feel really grateful that Liu had come back into Jeff’s life, and that they were on good terms. It was always something Jeff had worried about if he ever had the chance to reconnect with his brother again.

  
“Of course! What do you think people do during sleepovers, go into separate rooms?” Liu answered cheerfully, his eyes smiling for him in place of his obscured mouth. Jeff visibly lit up and ran out of the room to retrieve some blankets and pillows.

  
“I’ll take the armchair, so it’s okay if you guys wanna take the couch; they all extend out, so it shouldn’t be uncomfortable!” Jeff said as he dumped a giant pile of blankets and pillows on top of Toby and Liu. He had all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning.

  
“Honestly… this was a r-really great da-ay. Thanks for introd-d-ducing me to your brother, Jeff.” Toby extended out the couch and began to get comfortable. “We should all d-do this again sometime! O-or just hangout in ge-eneral.”

  
“Hell yeah, we can all go killin’ together or somethin’! That’d be fun!”

  
“I don’t know, you like to kill during the night, and, well, I’m more of a day-killer myself.” Liu responded, tugging on the blanket and yawning.

  
“Ok, first off, you’re a fuckin’ liar, there’s no way you do that kinda shit during the day. In broad daylight? What the fuck are you, an idiot?”

  
“H-hey, now now, let’s not judge each o-other for their ki-illing times, okay? This is a judge-free zone. But yeah, you’d be an i-idiot if you did that, Liu.”

  
“I may be an idiot… but have you considered it would be very funny to tell someone to wake up as you kill them instead of ‘Go to sleep’?”

  
“Ok, I have not considered this, hold on, let me think,” Jeff thought for a moment, “now I have. You’re right, it’s fuckin’ hilarious. You’re doin’ your brother proud, Liu.”

  
Toby sleepily laughed at a few of their jokes and set his goggles and facemask aside. His eyes were heavy, but fighting the comfort of sleep was no use. Just as he was about to finally rest, Liu tugged at his shoulder to whisper to him before nodding off.

  
“Today was really fun. Would you like to hang out together again sometime?”

  
Toby smiled and closed his eyes, “Yeah, I’d li-ike that.”


End file.
